


Pretty in Punk (and Pink)

by its_like_looking_in_3d



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, and the fact that it was really late when i wrote it, i had to keep pushing myself to write more though, if i remember rightly anyway, so if it reads weird its probably that, this all came from a late night thought, written ages ago and not really checked properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_like_looking_in_3d/pseuds/its_like_looking_in_3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agatha leaves England and magick behind, she leaves behind everything except her anger.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>An idea of what Agatha might have been like if she'd been angrier at the world, from a late night question to myself; "What if Agatha was punk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Punk (and Pink)

**Author's Note:**

> Written late at night from what I remember, because it was quite a while ago now.  
> If it seems disjointed it's probably because I had to push myself to keep writting it, because it would have been far too short for what I wanted if I hadn't.
> 
> (Also I'd like to say that I think there's a Halsey reference in here, which was completely accidental. And if it isn't actually a reference then just ignore me...)

She can't help it, not exactly.

Or maybe it's that she doesn't want to.

Either way, she left and headed to California.

And she'd love to be able to say that she immediately began wearing summer dresses and sandals and oversized sunglasses.

Except now there are bruises along her arms and legs and circling her neck.

So instead of wearing her hair up or down or at least letting it grow, she chops it, turns it into a bob, dyes it.

It's been so many colours by this point, but she likes it that way.

And she always dyes it the Normal way, because even if she wanted to not, she left her wand in England, along with magick and crazy mages, even if they're dead.

She wears black jeans and leather jackets and band t-shirts with battered and faded logos that she hadn't even heard of before, but now she's as angry as they sound, and now she has stacks of their albums tucked away in her room.

Even once the bruises have long faded, and her hair is at her shoulders again, and she isn't quite as angry at the world as she once was for dealing her this hand, the jeans stay, and the leather jackets, and the band t-shirts.

The only difference is now the jeans are ripped, the collars of the t-shirts lower and looser, and her ears are pierced more than once in each now, and a collar necklace has found its way around her neck.

She starts wearing makeup. 

She never did before, because everyone said that she didn't need it and it would ruin her complexion, her skin, her pretty face anyway.

But she does now. Now she wears her eyeliner sharp and thick, her lipstick dark red, so even if her hair is blonde again she has some colour still.

She misses the colour in it already though, but perhaps now she isn’t so angry, instead of dying it bright red she’ll try pastel pink.

Maybe the t-shirts will change slightly.

Maybe her wardrobe will have more colours too soon.

Maybe she will start wearing those pretty dresses, and flip-flops, and big bright sunglasses that she had wanted so much before, when she first came.

But now she’s a different girl from the one who ran scared from England, with its magick and crazy mages.

And she’s sure America has its share of those things too.

Except here she doesn’t feel like she has to be Agatha Wellbelove, heir to an old family and older magick.

Agatha Wellbelove, the pretty princess.

Agatha Wellbelove, slip of a girl. Agatha Wellbelove, pale and interesting.

Agatha Wellbelove, girlfriend of the Chosen One.

Here, she can be just Agatha.

Here, she’s just Aggie, her roommate’s guinea pig for new recipes, and old bands, for new makeup tricks, and old t-shirts.

Here, she’s just herself, even if she never imagined that ripped black skinny jeans and worn boots and leather jackets would become her outfits, that she’d rather go to yet another concert than the beach, that she’d cut her hair and dye it.

That she'd find that you don't have to fall in love with the boy, or the girl, or anyone at all to be happy.

That she'd find that  _ yes _ , you can just be attracted to someone, sexually rather than romantically, and not be broken.

That she can sleep with boys, or girls, or anyone at all, and not fall in love at all, and be happy, and be  _ whole _ .

She isn't broken. Not anymore.

She'd found herself in what she thought was the world crashing down around her ears.

And she's happy.


End file.
